oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 28)
. Sligo |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "My Love" by Shane Filan, Markus Feehily, Brian McFadden, Kian Egan and Nicky Birne (ex. Westlife) Qualification (1) - "Only Time" by Enya Qualification (2) - "Speeding Cars" by Walking On Cars |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 15 November 2016 - 2 December 2016 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 22 December 2016 - 30 December 2016 Qualification - 4 December 2016 - 17 December 2016 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - RAIGN - "Heaven Help Me" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - RadioAct - "Me N Myself" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 28 (OSC 28) was twenty-eighth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Ireland) was the host of this season and it was the third time for this celtic island to host the competition (including Season 17 hosted by Northern Ireland). Calm design of the season was supported by calm and deep participating entries. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditional: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Jokers were excluded due to new voting system presented in Final Stage of OSC RoW 4. Logo In 28-th season flags appeared in dandelion. Design was stylized to express calm atmosphere of Ireland and late autumn season. Main color used in design is brown and supports main theme. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau (Kirill Mazitov) in a collaboration with Daniyar Sharipov. Interval acts All acts were chosen by producers of the contest and by host party (Tatiyana Salnikova). They represented irish pop scene from late 90s to the hit of 2016. TBA. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Grace (Mandy) Capristo - "One Woman Army" * - Ronan Keating - "Breathe" * - Kat Dahlia - "I Think I'm In Love" * - Laura Nox - "Save A Little Love" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. Jury Award was replaced by Independent Award what was selected in the same way as Alternative Award some seasons ago. Later it was announced that Jury Award will still be selected though it will be chosen by auto-finalists (like it happened in 22-nd Season). 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.